Three days ago
by MysticalFlyingPiggies
Summary: Three days ago I lost everything and everyone. Nobody will replace them. Nobody. Currently in the process of being rewritten and uploaded.


**I don't own Shugo Chara. **

I walked along the pavement towards the orphanage, my head hurting, a dull, painful sense of loss. I stared at puddles as I passed them, my head down. Any stranger walking by would have seen a moody teenager, but what I saw in my reflection was someone who had faced many hardships in their life. I would wake up, get out of bed, shovel down food and my day would begin. I'd go to school, sleep in class, and go back to Seiyo orphanage. Then the whole cycle would begin again. Most teenage boys lives vary a bit. They hang with friends, go out with girls; they have some fun. They are loved, hated, intimidated and envied. They go to the park with their girlfriends out and treat them. Not me. I just go to school and go to where I live. I refuse to call it home. An orphanage is no home for anyone. No one would ever choose to be there. I sighed as i turned into my street, and saw a car parked outside the gate.

I stepped out of the car and stared at my new home with distaste. Drab grey brick walls and a battered roof. The yard outside the front had a few patches of dead grass; other than that it was just mud. The drive was largely cracked in places, and a small blue van was parked crookedly to one side of it. The windows were dirty looking, and the sign on the outside of the orphanage was faded and sad looking. It was, essentially, a really dirty box.

_There you go again Amu. These people are kind letting you stay here, and you shouldn't judge a book by its cover._

I sighed to myself. I am a selfish person i guess. Until three days ago, I never really realised it. Up until three days ago, I had led a pampered spoiled, yet happy life. Even though my outside character was different to whom I really am, I was happy. I had a family. We were rich. I had friends. I had a big house, with a pool and a tennis court. I went to a boarding school. However, three days ago, my parents and sister died. Three days ago, I left my posh school for the arts, and my friends. Three days ago, my house burned with bright, hot flames. And yet three days ago, I was the only one who survived. I sighed at the building soon to be my home, and looked despairingly down the road. A boy of about sixteen or seventeen was walking down the road. His head was bent over, and his hood was up. He was staring at puddles as he walked. I couldn't see his features properly, it was too dark. A strange feeling was pulling at me, wanting me near this boy for some reason. As he neared, I noticed he had a strange, concentrated look on his face, like he was thinking about something really hard. Yet the rest of his face was impassive, and bored looking. An almost-poker-face. Now i could see locks of hair, a deep midnight blue, soaking wet in the rain, and sticking out from under his hood. I suddenly realised I must have been spacing out for ages now, as my new social workers voice began to get louder and louder.

"Let's be getting inside, before we are soaking." I gave a stiff nod and entered after her. My social worker was called Yamabuki-San, and was one of the few workers at Seiyo. There was a cook, a head care worker, another care worker, and two social workers, including her. The social workers didn't even live there, just dropped in to check on whatever children were intrusted in their care, and to make a vague attempt at finding them foster families. The orphanage had a reputation for being one of the worst around. If I'd lived just a little further out, I could've gone to a nicer one. As we walked up to the door, a felt something hard push past me, and I turned in annoyance. The boy was already past me without a word. I rolled my eyes, and continued after Yamabuki-San.

* * *

"And this is your room Hinamori-san!" I glanced around the tiny attic bedroom; it was plain, and very uninteresting to the eye. A simple single bed, just big enough for two if you squeezed together tight, a window on the opposite wall, a chest of drawers and a sloped ceiling. I ignored the care-worker as she continued to chatter away in a friendly manner, and wandered over to the large window. Well there's one interesting thing about the room I suppose; the view is absolutely stunning. Out the back of the rough and tumble care home, there was a garden stretching for miles, full of wildflowers, fruit trees and rose bushes. A large fountain was sat in the middle, and I barely held back a gasp as I saw the beautiful simplicity of the marble base, and the streams of ice blue water that jetted out, reflecting the sun that seemed to shine much brighter on the garden than the orphanage. A boy was sat next to it, just visible next to the water.

"That's the royal gardens, as it's nicknamed. The Hotori family lives there and they let the orphans play there and walk, seeing as they own the orphanage." A voice said quietly behind me, and I slowly turned to see Ms Yamabuki standing behind me, looking unusually solemn and gazing across at the mansion on the other side of the garden, just visible in the distance. I ignored the look in her eyes that told me there was something up with the Hotori's, and turned back to the boy and the fountain. But he was gone.

**That was first chapter of one of my old stories that I'm rewriting. I know it's barely a thousand words, but hopefully you guys can understand, I'm trying to rewrite three stories, and I'm working on a new idea. I'm so pleased to be back on fanfiction, after being away for so long! I forgot how much I missed you guys. So, feel free to review this chapter if you'd like, I can't wait to hear what you guys think of the start of the new version. **

**Rubi-Chan**


End file.
